


Flirten

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Berlin [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Berlin, Till Ritters POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Till glaubt, er hat die perfekte Idee, um im Freibad Frauen kennenzulernen. Aber nichts kommt so, wie er es erwartet.</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/89328.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirten

**Author's Note:**

> **(Sommer)Challenge:** Tabelle Aussagen: „Das ziehe ich bestimmt nicht an!“  
>  **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** Steht am Ende (Spoiler)  
>  **Timeline:** Ziemlich am Anfang, Sebastian ist noch sehr klein.  
>  **Zeit:** 100 Minuten

***

Was hatte er sich bloß dabei gedacht? Till wischte sich mißmutig den Schweiß von der Stirn. Bis vor kurzem hatte er das für eine glänzende Idee gehalten - Sebastian mit ins Schwimmbad zu nehmen. Kaum eine Frau konnte an dem niedlichen kleinen Racker vorbeigehen, und er hatte das Szenario genau vor sich gesehen. Er selbst lässig in Badehose und mit Sonnenbrille, Sebastian als sein eigenes niedliches kleines Selbst, und die ein oder andere hübsche Frau, mit der er auf die Art ins Gespräch kam. Bei Interesse auch mehr.

"Kannst du mir mal den Rücken eincremen?"

Till seufzte. Und dann mußte Felix alles kaputtmachen und mitkommen. Felix. Felix war das Gegenteil eines Frauenmagneten. Die Frauen sahen Sebastian, und dann sahen sie ihn ... und dann sahen sie Felix. Und das war's dann. Sah ja auch so aus, als -

"Till? Sag' mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Widerwillig griff er nach der Sonnencreme und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die hübsche Blondine, die ihm eben noch zugelächelt hatte, weiterging. Verdammt.

"Mußt du nicht mal nach dem Knirps sehen?" brummte er mißmutig.

"Hm?" Felix blinzelte ihn an. "Ach was, der kommt schon zurecht."

Verdammt. "Ich leg' mich mal da rüber, in die Sonne. Will noch ein bißchen Farbe kriegen."

"Farbe? Du?" Felix sah ihn überrascht an.

"Ja, ich." Felix sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas entgegnen, aber dann zuckte er nur die Schultern und legte sich wieder auf sein Handtuch im Schatten.

Na also. Kaum war er ein Stück von Felix abgerückt, sah die Welt schon wieder ganz anders aus. Auch ohne Sebastians Unterstützung hatte er nach kurzem Blickkontakt mit einer attraktiven Rothaarigen aufgenommen. Und dafür mußte er nur Temperaturen kurz vor dem Siedepunkt ertragen. Ein kurzes Lächeln und - ja, sie stand auf und ging in seine Richtung. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nicht -

"Nimm wenigstens Sonnenmilch, wenn du schon in der prallen Sonne liegst." Bevor er protestieren konnte, hatte Felix ihm eine Handvoll von dem kalten Zeug auf den Rücken geklatscht. "Das ist absolut unverantwortlich. Wie soll ich denn Sebastian klarmachen, daß er sich regelmäßig eincremen muß, wenn du hier das Gegenteil tust?"

Die Rothaarige drehte ab. Till war kurz davor, in seinen eigenen Unterarm zu beißen.

"Mann, du fühlst dich total heiß an. Bist du sicher, daß du nicht doch lieber in den Schatten kommst? Du holst dir hier noch einen Sonnenstich. Ich meine, ehrlich ... es ist ja nun nicht so, als würdest du dich regelmäßig an der frischen Luft aufhalten."

Wenn Felix noch eine Weile in der Lautstärke weiterredete, waren in Kürze alle Frauen im Umkreis von dreihundert Metern davon überzeugt, daß er schon in festen Händen war. Noch dazu in Felix Händen. Aber wie sollte er Felix das nur klarmachen - ohne dabei zu verraten, daß er den Knirps aus ... nunja, nicht ganz uneigennützigen Motiven mit ins Freibad hatte nehmen wollen? Er ließ sich mit in den Schatten zerren, vielleicht fiel ihm dort eine Lösung ein. In der Sonne hatte er langsam tatsächlich das Gefühl, daß er nicht mehr geradeaus denken konnte.

"Hier, trink mal was." Felix drückte ihm eine Flasche Wasser in die Hand. "Du siehst ein bißchen blaß um die Nase aus. Soweit man das unter dem Sonnenbrand erkennen kann."

***

Ihm war nichts eingefallen. Er war gar nicht zum Nachdenken gekommen, sondern sofort eingeschlafen - die Sonne hatte ihn wirklich ziemlich fertig gemacht. Und dann war Sebastian zurückgekommen und hatte auf seinen Vater eingeredet und war vor Aufregung auf und ab gehüpft und hatte ihn nassgespritzt und dann war es mit seiner Ruhe auch vorbeigewesen. Und weil er das Thema Frauen für diesen Tag so langsam aufgegeben hatte, hatte er sich von Sebastian dazu überreden lassen, mit ins Wasser zu kommen. Felix natürlich auch. Sah nicht so aus, als würde er sich heute an diesem Ort auch nur fünf Minuten bewegen können, ohne Felix im Schlepptau zu haben.

Aber im Wasser war es ganz nett, auch wenn Sebastian und Felix neben ihm gerade lautstark darüber stritten, ob Sebastian auf der Schwimmerseite von den Startblöcken springen durfte.

"Nur damit." Felix hielt zwei grellrote Schwimmflügel hoch. "Du weißt doch, daß du noch nicht richtig schwimmen kannst. Das ist zu gefährlich."

"Aber sowas haben nur Babys an!" Sebastian schmollte. "Dafür bin ich viel zu groß!"

"Entweder die Schwimmflügel, oder du bleibst hier im Nichtschwimmerbereich."

"Aber ich kann schwimmen!" protestierte Sebastian.

"Du kannst ..." Felix zögerte, vermutlich aus pädagogischen Gründen. "... schon ein bißchen schwimmen. Aber noch nicht genug, um ohne sowas ins tiefe Wasser zu springen."

"Alle anderen Kinder springen so!"

"Sebastian ..."

"Keiner von den Großen hat noch Schwimmflügel an!"

"Wer schon groß und vernünftig ist, zieht selbstverständlich Schwimmflügel an, wenn er sie noch braucht ... Till?"

"Hm?" Er hatte gerade gedacht, daß die kleine Braunhaarige mit den dunklen Augen, die jetzt schon zum dritten Mal zu ihm herüber sah, doch ganz niedlich war, als Felix ihn unterbrach. "Was?"

"Zieh du die mal an, damit Sebastian sieht, daß das O.K. ist."

"Was!?"

"Na, du bist der Größte hier. Und außerdem kannst du nicht wirklich gut schwimmen."

"Ich ...." Er starrte fassungslos auf die roten Dinger, die ihm Felix vor die Nase hielt. "Das mach' ich garantiert nicht!"

"Jetzt fall mir nicht in den Rücken", zischte ihm Felix zu. "Eine Minute. Da bricht dir schon nichts ab."

***

"Till schwimmt mit Schwimmflügelchen!" sang Sebastian, während er wild um ihn herumplanschte. Von der Braunhaarigen war weit und breit nichts mehr zu sehen. Und Till fragte sich, wieso er sich bloß darauf eingelassen hatte. Bloß weil ihn Felix mit großen Augen angestarrt und vermutlich hypnotisiert hatte.

"So, das reicht jetzt aber." Felix griff Sebastian aus dem Wasser, der empört quietschte. "Du ziehst jetzt die Schwimmflügel an, und dann darfst du springen, O.K.?"

Und oh Wunder, Sebastian nickte. Er war doch sehr erleichtert, als er die Dinger endlich weitergeben konnte und der Knirps wie ein Blitz zum anderen Ende des Schwimmbeckens rannte.

"Ich _kann_ schwimmen," brummte Till, als der Kleine außer Hörweite war. "Und außerdem geht mir das Wasser hier kaum bis zum Bauchnabel. Für dich ist das vielleicht tief, aber für -"

"Danke", sagte Felix. "Dafür kaufe ich dir nachher ein Eis."

Er schaute nach unten, in dunkle Augen, in Felix Gesicht, der ihn jetzt verschmitzt und ziemlich naß anlächelte. Und fragte sich, was mit ihm los war, daß er sich über die Aussicht auf ein Eis mit Felix mehr freute als auf die Aussicht auf wasauchimmer mit der Blonden, der Rothaarigen oder der Brünetten.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Sommer-Bingo-Prompt:** Schwimmflügel


End file.
